Just My Type
by Cheezylife18
Summary: Rose Hathaway is a normal 24 year old women who has just been cheated on. She thinks love is a big trick until she happens to run into a shelf of condoms and meets Dimitri Belikov.
1. Caught cheating

**HEY THERE LOVERS! ITS MEEEE! So I had this fantastic idea about a story! Well it really isn't my story! It's a little bit of a cross over from the movie "Mr. Right!" It has a bit of my touch to it, but all in all I don't own anything. Also, I'll be posting between these stories, GAME NIGHT and Just my Type, on two different days. On Saturday I'll post Just my Type and on Sundays I'll be posting GAME NIGHT! Which is tomorrow! SO GET PUMPED! Any ways, time for disclaimer.**

 ***Disclaimer***

 **Lissa: CHEEZY!**

 **Me: LISSA!**

 **Lissa: You're back! I've missed you! *Hugs***

 **Me: Me too! Would you like to do the disclaimer?**

 **Lissa: yes! *Clears throat* CHEEZY DOES NOT OWN ANYTHING, INCLUDING SOME OFF THE PLOT LINE! *settles down and turnes back to me.***

 **Me: that was good, and remember guys..STTTTAAAYYYY CHHHHHEEEZZZZYYYYY**

This is going to be great. Adrian is going to come into his house and see his supper sexy girlfriend in lingerie and have his dinner cooked. I smile to myself as I take the wine and pour some of it over the fish. I looked at the wine, the sticker on the wine bottle had the brand. It read _cherry grape wine, sweet and juicy._

Yeah, it was cheap wine..I took a chug and realized that it was cheaper then I thought. In fact, it was more bitter then sweet. Liers...Never less I poured more of it on the fish.

That's when a good song came on, I danced a little while I chopped some basil. I threw the knife from one hand to another while singing the lyrics to the song "Dear future husband" by Megan Trainer.

After I was done, I sprinkle the seasoning on the fish and walked away. I pull my phone out and walked to the full length mirror in Adrian's bedroom. I snap a few photos, and each one look's horrible from the one before it. I got creative after awhile and took a picture of my clevege. I looked at it and realized my boobs look like a butt.

"Does my boobs look like a butt?" I repeated my thoughts. I sighed and put my phone away. It was no use and I needed to go check on my food.

So it turns out that my awesome dinner was burned. Apparently I left the fish on to long or something, well it would have been a disaster anyway! I've never cooked fish before.

I settled for Chinese take out and they delivered pretty fast. I had enough time to set everything up and position myself on the coach. I stay there for a few minutes before laying on my side with my head in my left hand and my right draped over my hip. My lingerie fluttered out, showing a little skin. Okay, I can do this.

I hear the door unlock. I sit up and wait for him to come in. I hear giggleing. I girls giggling. Wait, what? All of sudden I see Adrain walk on the door with a girl hanging onto him. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist and he pushed her onto the nearest table. She didn't look like a girl you would see on the street, no she looked like a hooker...Did he freaking order a hooker.

I was shocked and horrified. What the hell? This...I'm his effing girlfriend! I cleared my throat and they both are to caught up in there making out session to even notice me. I cleared my throat louder. This time they looked up and saw me. Adrian eyes bulged and he removed himself from the hooker. Ha, thought he liked her.

"Um well.." I broke the akward silence. I looked at him shocked, opened my mouth again and then closed it. I sighed and shook my head.

"Rose I-"

"Give my my sweat pants."

I was going to leave but Adrian had forced me to sit down by his entertainer and explain the things that I just saw.

"Rose, you have to live a little! I mean come on, I'm 26 and I'm young! Stupid but young, I love you Rose but I have to explore the world a litte, and what hurts with experimenting a little." The hooker ran her hand down my thigh. I can't believe what he just said, he just tried to turn that on me? After I cooked food and the bought dinner! Oh hell no.

I removed the girls hand with my index finger and thumb. "I like your nail polish." I complimented her. I then reached over and grabbed the cheap bottle of wine. I walked to the door and left. I wasn't mad per say, just embarrassed. Embarrassed that I gave up everything for the man and that I ever was with him.

"Come Rose! Live a little! You know what, this isn't even my fault! It's yours!" That was it. Now I was mad, I thee the wine bottle at him and hit him straight in the forehead.

And that was it...

 **Okay so, what did you think? Review and tell me if I should continue. I'm so tiredddddd! Anyway, tell myyour thoughts, I know it was was short but Dimitri comes in the next chapter! Whoo hoo! Sorry for spelling or grammar! ANYWAY STAY CHHHEEEZZZYYYYY!**

 **-Cheezy**


	2. Hit man, psycho cats, and Condoms

**_HEY THERE YOU BEAUTIFUL CREATURES! ITS SATURDAY! Which means, it's time for another chapter of "Just My Type!" YOU EXCITED! I AM! Anyway's thank you for y'allls reviews, and if you have any questions or just want to talk fill free to pm me! TIME FOR DISCLAIMER!_**

 ** _Disclaimer-_**

 ** _Christian: well, well, if it installed Cheezy..._**

 ** _Me: sup fire boy!_**

 ** _Christain: NO, NOT YOU TOO! DID ROSE TELL YOU TO CALL ME THAT!_**

 ** _Me: yeah..._**

 ** _Christain: *groans*_**

 ** _Me: *sigh and then turns to readers* I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY AND SOME OF THE PLOT. ALL RIGHTS GO TO RIGHT FULL OWNERS!_**

 ** _Christian: *mumble* and stay CHHHEEEZZZYYYYY!_**

 ** _~Cheezy ;)_**

* * *

Dimitri Belikov was a very interesting man. A very curious, interesting, creative man indeed.

He was a hit man. Well more of a vigilante, but not one that was rewarded. In fact, most people thought he was a evil man, filled with hatred. He was quite the opposite.

As curious as it seems, the man was a gentleman. He just had a flaw, a big one at that.

Dimitri was a reverse hit man. He would kill who ever order him to execute a person, and that is exactly what he was doing in this moment.

He was at the famous Saint Hotel, practically dancing in and out. He was on the outside of the hotel when someone hit Dimitri in the shoulder.

"Hey watch it!" The man yelled.

"Hey, have a nice day!" He said back happily. He then turned to the hotel and walked inside. He hummed to the sung 'Just my Type' and he walked on to the elevator. He was on his way to visit Mrs. Natalie Dashkov.

A few weeks back, she had called Dimitri to go to Italy to kill her husband, Ray Dashkov. She suspected that he was cheating on her and she wanted to rid of him before he did anything, or rather anyone, else.

Dimitri took the job gladly and today was the day he was going to complete the task.

The elevator ding, telling Dimitri that he had reach the floor. The doors opened and Dimitri danced out of the elevator whistling to himself.

He looked for the door "201" and eventually found it. He smiled as he knocked on the door. When it opened he saw a young women with jet black shirt hair looking at him. "Natalie Dashkov?"

"Aren't you supposed to be in Italy?" Her raspy voice asked. He was a little surprised that she knew who he was. They had done there talking over the phone, she had no idea what he looked like. Dimitri didn't wast time thinking of she knew who he was.

"Ah! So you know me?" Mrs. Dashkov clucked her tongue.

"You underestimate me. Enough with that, why are you here?"

"You wanted me to kill your husband, correct?"

She crossed her arms and looked Dimitri right in the eye. "Yes, but-"

He turned and put his clown nose on his nose. He whisked back around and pulled his gun out. "Murder is wrong."

"But you're a hit man.." Confusion was written all over her face. She knew she was going to die, she accepted it. But why would he want to kill her?

"Nobody's perfect."

He shot her before she could say anything else. The gun was silent and there wasn't anyone near by, therefore no will come up to see what happened. Dimitri sighed and closed the door, tucking his gun away.

Without further ado, he danced back to the elevator and went to floor 1.

On the outside of the hotel, Stan Alto sat in the car with other hit men and woman. He has been tracking down Dimitri Belikov for almost 10 years now and he hoped today was the day.

"You guys ready?" Lane asked. He was the most built and dangerous of them all, besides Stan. "Let's go kick some ass! Let's get this dance twerp!"

They all gave each other high-fives and cheered as the exited the car. Stan sighed as he removed his bullet proof vest. "You coming?" Lane asked.

"No, I thought you all were professionals. I was wrong, I'll write your families and return the van." Lane shook his head at what Stan said. He mumbled "pussy" under his breath before leaving Stan in the van.

Stan once again sighed and he took out a dry erase market. He went to the bored that had their lay out on it. In his ear piece he could hear his team talking to each other.

"Lane, ballroom." Meredith said. Stan tsk's .

"Don't follow him into a open space." He heard a grunt and a yell that indicated that Dimitri had already killed one of the men. It was Mason...Poor Mason, Stan liked him.

In the hotel, Dimitri knew he had company. He knew from the beginning he had company. He wasn't worried, he was graceful as he shot his last bullet into the back of a young man.

He danced into the ball room where a wedding was being held. "Oh! This is nice! But there is a fire down the hall! Go! Run for your lives!" When no one listen, Dimitri held his gun out. "FIRE! GO!" That got everyone to scatter out of the room.

Dimitri skipped to the table full of knives, picking up one and hiding under a table. When the team of hit men walked into the room, they were doomed.

Dimitri shot a balloon, which was filled with confetti, to make his company distracted.

Dimitri then crawled out from under the table and gracefully crouched behind a table. He aimed one of his knives at a man, successfully hitting him in the neck.

Stan heard Lane yell "he has knives!" In the ear piece.

"Don't give him knives.." Stan was frustrated as he rubbed his temples. Today was not the day Dimitri would be killed.

Back in the ballroom, Dimitri threw a another knife at a women, successfully hitting her straight in the chest. He danced over to her gun and shot the two more men.

Now there was two more men left and both were shooting at the cake. Stan shook his head as Dimitri took out another man. One man left. Stan lifted a eyebrow when he heard Lane stop shooting. "Where is he?"

"Don't let him out of your sight..." Stan said, knowing Lane was doomed as the rest of the men and woman were.

Dimitri decided to be nice and just to knock him out. He danced up behind Lane and whistle. Lane turned around slowly.

"Who shoots cake?" Dimitri asked and he hit Lane on the head with a fire extinguisher.

Dimitri sighed and looked around. "This would have been such a nice wedding.."

* * *

I was in my closet, ranting about how Adrian ruined everything. I know I look like a complete Maniac, but I honestly don't care..

"You came into my life and screwed me over. Literally screwed me! Seriously who does that?! And you want to blame me for your mistakes!" I took another chug of the whisky bottle knowing full well I was getting way to drunk.

Outside the door I heard my roommate, Lissa, say to hers and my friend, Sydney. "Don't look it straight in the eye..It's like a Cobra waiting to strick!" I ignore them. I keep rambling/ranting about how Adrian was a complete ass.

The door sprung open and I look to see Lissa with crossed arms looking down on me, and Sydney looking at the floor with her hands to her side.

Lissa's gleaming green eyes stared hard at me, while one of her perfect eyebrows was up. "Leave me alone! This is my space!" I yelled at them both getting a successful flinch from Sydney.

"Rose," Lissa said in a hard voice. Here comes the rant. "It's time to get up and move on!" She bent over to grab my arm

"NO, DON'T TOUCH ME! Oh, I'm ticklish there..WAIT YOU ARE TRYING TO DISTRACT ME!" I slapped her hand away and went back into my corner in the messy closet.

Sydney leaned over and whisper something in Lissa's ear. "I AM RIGHT HERE!"

Lissa sighed and look's at me. "Come on Rose, get up." She bent down again and I resisted. "Sydney, Help!" Soon enough I had two girls hauling me up.

"No, guys! This is my whole zone! Stop it!" I slapped Sydney and she recoiled. "The economy hates you guys because you are RACIST!"

"ROSE!" Lissa snapped. Before she pulled me up finally.

"ONE OF YOU HUSSIES IS GETTING FISTED!" I yelled in my attempt to not be dragged out of the closest. A hair flew in my line of vision and blew it up and thrusted my fists.

My threat did nothing. I was dragged out of my closet.

So here I am, sitting in my room, drowning my own sorrows. Lissa had suggested we go out tonight, but I declined. She then offer to take me to work and in which I fully accepted.

Lissa worked at a pet store, mostly full of cats, and I loved it. Tommorw was Monday, and I have already called in sick to my useless boring job.

When Monday came around, I was all hyped up. I wore one of my best outfits, a unicorn t shirt and a floral skirt that went to my knees with brown boots. It was my best outfit because this is how I felt today. Unicorns and flowers.

When I enter the kitchen, I saw Lissa had made breakfast. I threw my keys at her hitting her straight in the forehead.

"What the hell!?" I smirked.

"What if that was a bullet?" I said, and then letting a knowing smirk come to my face. "Training you!"

She had set out a plate of eggs and waffles in which I immediately devoured.

"You ready to see the cats?" Lissa asked, taking a sip of her coffee. I nodded and pushed a fork full of eggs in my mouth.

I chewed it down and told Lissa. "Yeah, honestly, I'm over Adrian and ready to start a new life. You know what I mean? Maybe I'll go back to school."

Lissa rolled her eyes and took another sip of her coffee, not saying a word.

"What does that mean?" She shrugged, twirling her spoon around in the mug.

"Well, it's just that..How do I put this nicely? Maybe not go back to school? You're 24 Rose, maybe you reached the end of that little hobby you had."

"Hobby? Liss, I went to school to study dinosaurs! Like a actual school to pursue that 'hobby.'" I was a little angry now considering she thought so low of me.

"It's not that! I just mean you could be doing so much better!"

"Like being a trainer at a gym? Lissa, I was good at paleontology! I love it!" Lissa bit her lip. She opened her mouth to say something before deciding against it.

"I guess you're right." I sighed and put my plate in the sink.

"We'll discuss this later. For right now, let's go see the cats." And that was the end of that conversation. We left after that.

When we got Lissa's pet store, I smiled. She was the owner of it. It was cute and surprisingly had a lot of costumers. Liss was always good with people, so it never surprised me when she had new regulars.

It was a bit shady on the outside. It was white building with beat up parts all around the structure. The sign was dirty and had a creepy dog placed on it.

When you enter the building, however, it was welcoming. The walls were red, there was always music in the store and the purrs and meows of the cats filled the room.

When I walked into the store, I smile. Lissa went over to the counter and placed the keys in the drawer. I walked to the kittens.

"I see you have gotten some new kittens!" I exclaim. Lissa walked over and nodded.

"Yeah, they are actually quite different. That one, Oscar, is so vicious." She pointed to the one cat that was hissing at every other cat and us.

"Aw! It's just having a hard day!" I put my hand to my heart. "Oh my God! It's a psycho cat! Like me! Maybe this cat is my spirit animal and just wants to be loved!" I reached for the cage opening.

"No! Rose, the cat is just mean!" Lissa put her hand on my shoulder but I shook it off.

"Come here Oscar! Ill take care of you!" I opened the cage and reached for Oscar. That was a big mistake.

* * *

After Oscar attacked us, Lissa and I sat outside her shop. Scratches were on my hands and hurt like a bitch. Lissa had scratches on her cheek, hands, and legs.

"I didn't think he go psycho..I mean you took the brunt but he just pissed all over your face. Like seriously, just all over it..." I tried to shed some light on the situation by being humorous, but that only resulted in her saying.

"I think you should go." She wanted to be alone. I get that, I mean I wanted to be alone in my messy closet. Well I guess it's that same.

"Um well, okay." I stood up and walked to the drug store while yelling behind me. "See you at home!"

I heard her mumble something along the lines "yes okay."

The drug store wasn't that far away. A couple of blocks, it only took me 20 minutes. I had to walk because my car was with Lissa and I think she would appreciate not having to walk home.

When I walked into the drug store I went into the medicine aisle. I saw Band-Aids and picked them up. I sighed and walked around a bit. I was looking down at the box, not noticing where I was walking, and suddenly bumped into someone and something.

That someone was a very attractive man, and that something was a shelf of condoms. Boxes of condoms fell from the shelf but that is not what I was paying attention to.

Everything seem to slow down in that moment. Condoms were falling and I stared into deep dark brown eyes. He was very sexy, like disturbingly sexy...He had long brown hair that went to his shoulders, strong jaw, deep dark brown eyes, high cheek bones, and was tall. My guess was around 6'7, maybe higher.

As looked into his eyes I realized that there was a big mess about to be made by condoms. Ironic.

And then all of a sudden, all of the condoms where stacked into each of man's hands, and one fell in to my hand.

"Wow, this is enough condoms to choke a goat!" Holy Lord...And he's Russian.

* * *

 ** _what did ya think!? Review and tell me! And always remember, STTTTAAAYYYY CHHHHHEEEZZZZYYYYY!_**

 ** _~Cheezy ;)_**


	3. My Companion

**HEY LOVERS! So here is my next chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! STAY CHEEZY FOLKS**

 **~Cheezy ;)**

* * *

 **"How did you do that?" The Russian's hotness was irrelevant right now. I wanted to know how he seem to catch over 30 condoms at the same time.**

 **"Um ... Well, that's not important." He dumped the condoms back into their shelf. He looked back at me with something in his eye. Attraction? " Would you like to get out of here?" He let a nervous laugh out, rubbing the back of his neck.**

 **I felt my eyes widening. "I..Based on what?" He was very blunt about that, so blunt it left me shock. I knew nothing of this man, he could be a pedophilia! I observed him some more and it only helped my conclusion. He wore a Hawaii shirt with blue Kakis. I could tell he had no fashion sense.**

 **"Well, what are you doing right now?" He raised one of his eyebrows. Aw no, he could do that!? Damn..**

 **"Fighting the urge to run away from you..." I said coolly. I walked around him and started towards the register again. He clearly didn't get my clue because he followed me.**

 **"Well, I could change that!" I placed the band aids on the counter and look at this strange man again.**

 **"Give me one reason why I should go out with you?" I tested. I placed one of my hands on my hips and raised both my eyebrows, since I couldn't raise one of them.**

 **"Hmm," he thought. He grabbed a pair of glasses and placed them on. "Or else..." He lifted the glasses and gave me a very bad wink.**

 **"That's fucking creepy." I gave a humorless laugh. He chuckled and pulled the glasses back on.**

 **"So what do you say?" He smirked, and for some reason, I wanted to go out with him. I had a good feeling about him, he made me feel bubbly inside.**

 **"Okay.." I said while I paid for my band aids.**

 **He clapped his hands and exclaim "yes! Let's do it!"**

 **"Are you going to pay for those?" I pointed to the glasses to his face. He looked at the cashier and pointed to the glasses on his face.**

 **"Didn't I pay for these? I swear I did."**

 **"No, sir, you did not." The cashier shakes her head.**

 **"Oh I'm so sorry!" I shack my head as he paid for the glasses. We left soon after to grab some lunch.**

 **"What happened to your hands?" He asked, pointing to my right.**

 **"Oh cats! Cats happened.." I laughed nervously before taking a band aid out and placing it on my hand. "Where do you want to go eat?"**

 **"I know this place, it's a hot dog place, and it's really good!"**

 **"Do..Do they only sell hot dogs?" That would be weird of they only sold hot dogs.**

 **"Oh no!" He disagreed. "They sell burgers and other things. Do you like hotdogs?"**

 **"Of course!"**

 **"Okay, cause I was about to say...If you didn't, my feelings have changed about you." I threw my head back and laughed.**

 **"Feelings?" I scoffed. "Whoa there tiger, I think this is going to fast!" I was known for my sarcasm. I was the queen of it, nobody could understand it.**

 **"Wow! I just got burned! Nice one!" He held his hand up for a high five and I rose a my questioning eyebrows. "Oh come on! Do you not like high-fives?"**

 **"No, no I do. I just have had no one high-five me for my sarcasm.." I slapped his hand back while chuckling.**

 **"So, tell me, what's your name?" I shrugged.**

 **"Rose."**

 **"Oh, beautiful! I love Roses! My mother use to have them everywhere at home!" He exclaimed.**

 **"Really? I've always hated my name and roses because of it." I laughed. He looked at me shocked.**

 **"We will fix that!" He said determined. I shook my head.**

 **"We will see mister!" We laughed as we walked into this hot dog place that my companion claimed was "amazing."**

 **We got our food and we stood outside eating. "I like your clothes." My companion complimented me.**

 **"Oh yes! Well, I try you know. I need to convey what I'm thinking in here-" I pointed to my head and my heart. "To show in my clothes."**

 **"That's cute! Unicorns and flowers! I like that way about you, like "fuck everybody!" He laughed at his own joke.**

 **"Really? I just do me.." I blushed, no one has every told me that.**

 **"Yeah, totally. That's what I try to do!"**

 **I looked at his clothes. "Oh, I thought this was a terrible, terrible, mistake..." I point to his clothes.**

 **"Oh no! I'm completely fucking bananas.." I shook me head laughing. He was. He started to take a bit from the bottom of his hotdog.**

 **"Whoa, whoa there..What are you doing?"**

 **"Eating my hotdog?" It came out a question. "Is there a way to eat a hotdogs?"**

 **"Are you stupid, you eat it here?" I pointed to the end of the meat, where the bun met it. He switched to where I told him and started to eat it. "There, good!"**

 **"Thanks for the hot dog lesson..." We finished our food and continue to the park. We were in New Orleans, and what is was a beautiful place. We passed history and art along the way, observing and talking. My companion, who I just realized I don't know his name, was actually a great person. He made me laugh, like really laugh. What I also notice, I haven't thought of Adrian since I meet this man.**

 **"So you like penetology?" My companion asked.**

 **"Yeah, yeah! I went to school for it actually!" I smiled thinking about it. I really love dinosaurs.**

 **"Awesome! Do you do it now?" I bit my lip and shook me head.**

 **"Well, after I graduate I met my ex boyfriend, Adrian. He wanted to be a teacher and I followed him, I thought he was 'the one'." I laughed humorless. He really did ruin my dream...**

 **"Wow sounds like an asshole!" My companion exclaimed. He lighten my mood and I laughed.**

 **"Yeah! He was like a secret asshole! He uncovered himself!" I imitated coming out of something.**

 **"Oh, like Scooby Doo style? Yeah, those are the worst.." I nodded and we stayed silent after that.**

 **"So like, am I going get asshole syndrome?" I threw my head back and laughed. I shook my head.**

 **All of a sudden, I was twirled around as my companion dipped me. He brought my back up and I spun away from him. "What was that?"**

 **"Oh just a poopy head trying to kill me!" I laughed, it was a good joke. "Want to go dancing?"**

* * *

 **Thoughts? Review and tell me! STAY CHEEZY FOLKS!**

 **~Cheezy ;)**


	4. Dancing

**HEY THERE LOVERS! So this chapter is gonna be short...Only because this part was to be included in the last chapter but I was to lazy to write it...ahaha... Anywaysssss I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING AND STAY CHEEEEZZYYYYYYY FOLKS.**

 **~Cheezy ;)**

* * *

We went dancing, and might I say, it was amazing. We did other things, like shopping and going to historical places, but the night was sealed with the dancing.

We were walking beside a pool now, talking. Me and my companion were a little tipsy, we held a bowl cup and wore shirts that said "Bitch One" and "Bitch Two." We were deck out to say the least.

"I once was with this girl who loved formal sex. Let me tell you...Whoa!" I laugh.

"Formal sex? How does that work?" My companion shrugged, turning his head towards me.

"It was very sweaty, I had to wear a tie. It kept getting in the way.." I giggle, placing my hand on his chest. My companion chuckle, pulling me closer.

"You are handsome, you know?" I said getting serious. I look at him in his eyes, wanting to dive deep into those brown orbs.

"So I've been told.." My companion smiled, bending down a little. He didn't go all the way to my lips, a little afraid I'll pull away. I didn't, in fact I was the one that kissed him.

And that's how we ended up at my apartment, on my couch with me sprawled on top of him, and us making out.

My companion tries to place his drink on the coffee table. I pull away from the kiss and shove the drink on the table and then went back to his mouth.

"What the hell?" Lissa's voice interrupted. She says "what the hell" way to much. I pull away and get up. My companion follows. I grab his hand and start to pull him towards my bedroom.

"Hi you must be Lissa!" He didn't get to finish, I push him into my room. "You are a little excited!" His snarkiness was gone as soon as I shove my mouth on his.

We made out for awhile, not having sex. I pulled away before we could.

"I'm going to go change." I said breathlessly. My companion nods and smirks.

I go and put my PJs on with my tiger robe. I pull my hair up and exit the bathroom.

"Oh cats!" My companion exclaimed. I look down and nodded.

"Plus tigers!" I imitated scathing while walking to him. He laughed at my actions. I fall onto the bed, fiddling with my fingers.

"So, um, I really don't want to-you know- do things.. Not that I don't want to, but I just broke up with him..but I want you to stay, if you like. I completely understand if you don't." I look back up at his eyes. He frowns and scrunches his eyebrows.

"Well I.." He smiled and got up and starts to jump on the bed. "Yeah! Sleepover! Hang on to infinity!" I laugh, relieved. I was so glad he was going to stay.

He lays back down and looks at me. "Well, now that is over! I'm just scared you won't want me to stay." I giggle and nod.

"Of course I want you to stay! Please do!" My companion laughs and agrees. It wasn't long before we both fell asleep. It was the best sleep I have had in a very long time, and he was only just there. We didn't even do anything. This man was as close to I will ever get.

* * *

 **What do ya think!? Tell me! Motivation is the best, plus when I read y'alls reviews, it makes me extremely happy. I know I don't have a lot, but it's enough!**

 **Again, sorry for the short chapter.**

 **STAY CHEEZY FOLKS.**

 **~Cheezy ;)**


	5. Stan Alto and Dimitri Belikov

HELLO FELLOW LOVERS! So, how's life? Mines be fantastic! I wrote my first short story (my own) and it's great in my opinion! It's my first finish product, although it's not that great. I'm really proud of it considering this story has always been in my brain for awhile. I'm glad I got it out my system and I look forward to sharing the story with people!

I also have a story idea for VA! It's my own idea although I do not own the characters. I might write it after I finish either GAME NIGHT or Just my type. I would like to have a beta by then. If any of y'all are in interested with that please PM!

Anyway, to the story!

Disclaimer:I do not own anything.

~Cheezy

Dimitri woke up before Rose. He sat up and look at the woman, the woman he has already started falling in love with.

Dimitri thought that was funny, already falling in love with a girl he just met. He came to the conclusion that love doesn't need to take time, love is just something that's just there. Even though love can grow, it's roots can be another feeling. Sometimes it's presence is just stronger then others, making itself more known then just taking its time to show you it's there.

Dimitri sat up, remembering he had an 'appointment.' He swiftly sat up, carefully getting out of bed trying not to wake up Rose.

He search for a piece of paper and successfully found one. He found a pen and swiftly but neatly wrote "Went out to do a job, meet me at 7 for dinner at Laces." At the bottom of the paper he drew a very badly Rose taming a tiger.

Dimitri then pulls his bead necklace and place it with the paper on top of the pillow he had slept on. With a sigh, Dimitri took another long look at Rose absorbing her beauty. Giving an another sigh, he left going to do his deed.

Stan is sitting in his hotel room looking at the envelope he had been sent. "Agent Stan Alto, your mission is to eliminate your target as soon as possible. This is your only duty, don't let him get away again." His tablet told him. He looks at it to see his old co worker, Dimitri Belikov.

Stan snarls, looking at the picture. He open the envelope to find out his new identity was Samuel Temps and he is a detective from Alabama. Other things, like IDs and background history are in the envelope.

Stan looks at the time seeing it was 8:30 am, time to meet Detective Hans

Stan walks out of the elevator. "Temps?" Someone calls out. Stan turns around to see a tall chubby man. "Detective Samuel Temps?" Stan assumes this is Detective Hans.

"Detective Hans?" Stan asks. The man nods and Stan gives a friendly smile, holding his hand out. Hans returns his smile and gives a hard handshake

"Nice to meet you!" Hans exclaims. "You ready?" Stan nods and they both walk out to the car to go eat lunch and discuss.

Stan and Hans sat at a dinner talking about Dimitri. "I've heard you use to work with him. You both use to work for the FBI?"

"Him the CIA and I the FBI. He was undercover when we worked together but after an accident Belikov was injured.. Badly. It was a brain injury and he refused to taken care of and thought we were the bad guys after. So he ran away and has been a hit man since, killing the people he hires." Stan explains, finishing his lunch. Han nods, absorbing this information. He waves the waiter over. They pay for their foods before getting in the car.

They knew where Dimitri was and so does Dimitri. He was aware he was being followed. He was walking down the street , stopping to see a man tap dancing. Dimitri pulls a dollar bill out and throws it into the hat. The tap dancing man tips his hat at him. "I'm in love.." Dimitri whispers to him and the man just smiles.

"So how long has the FBI been following him?" Han asks, watching Dimitri interact with the tap dancing man.

"The FBI has been following him for five years and the CIA for ten." Stan replies, looking at the paper work on Dimitri.

"Why don't we just take him out now?" Stan smiles at his foolishness.

"Do you really want to clean up that many bodies." Han raises an eyebrow. "Dimitri is a very talented man, he dances into a fight and then he dances out. He probably already knows we are following him." Han only nods taking this in.

Stan and Han discuss a little bit more before parting ways.

Stan's phone rang after they parted. He picks it up to hear Lanes voice. "Stay the fuck away from him."

"Oh, nice to talk to you too." Stan replies back with sarcasm dripping from his voice. "And no I will not."

"He's mine." Stan gave a humorless laugh before answering.

"He will kill you before you can say help, so I would stick to my plan. Stay low."

"So sit around like pussies?" Lane snarls and Stan rolls his eyes.

"Yes, like pussies. It's like a big pussies parade." Lane growls.

"I am not a pussy." Again, Stan couldn't resist his eyes rolling. "He killed my whole fucking team, he's mine.."

"You will die." Stan states.

"And your plan is better?"

"My plan will always, always be better." Stan growls this time. He didn't have time to save this dim wit so he just hung up. Stan could care less about Lane, dying was his option. For now Stan will stay low before taking down his target.

Okay, so what did you think. I'll be writing another chapter this week so I kept this one short. Remember to review and tell me what you think!

Stay Cheezy Folks!

~Cheezy ;)


	6. A New Enemy and Old Ladies

Hey there Beauties! Sorry for the late update, been in a car all day. But I do have your chapter! The reason why I didn't do a extra chapter last week was because I wrote a whole other story I will slowly post! It's called "Beauty and The Beast" and I wrote it because the movie came out! Go check it out if you haven't read the first chapter yet!

Anyway lovers, I thank all who review, favorite, and follow. This chapter is for you beautiful people!

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or some of the plot!

~Cheezy

* * *

The sunlight woke me up. I groan, stretching my arms. Oh how I hate waking up...

My companion! I totally forget he stay the night! I reach over to an empty bed and frown. I flip over to see my handsome Russian gone. I did however, find a piece of paper telling me to meet him at a restaurant.

I smile, he had not forgotten me. I pull the bead necklace on and stood up, admiring his picture he drew on the paper.

I made it to the kitchen in a happy mood, smiling to myself. I walk over to the cabinet searching for food. I see pancake mix and I have a wonderful idea! Let's make pancakes!

I pull the box out and start making it. Soon Lissa walks into the room, rubbing her eyes. "Hey!" She plops herself in a chair, raising one of her delicate eyebrows at me. "What...Are you doing?"

"Making pancakes! What does it look like I am doing!?" I turn and give her a 'are you dumb look', before turning back to my task. I was currently cooking my pancake.

"Rose, you haven't made breakfast in years. Is it because of that weirdo you brought in last night?" I scoff, shaking my head.

"No!" I lie. I pause knowing she knew I was lying. "Okay, yes. But he's so.. how do I say this?" I look at her and jump up and down a little. "Amazing!"

"He seems like a psycho." Lissa pops a chocolate chip in her mouth, chewing before continuing. "Do you even know his name?"

I gasp, shaking my head. It didn't frighten me that I didn't know his name, it honestly made the man sexier. Like a mystery. "No! He must be Mr. Right! Is it possible to be in love?"

"Whoa there horsey, let's not go down that path. No way are you in love with him." Lissa straighten up, becoming serious. I shrug, checking to see if the pancake was ready. It was.

I placed it on a plate and handed it to her. "Here you are."

"Lord you haven't made me breakfast since high school..." I fake gasp at her, holding my hand to my heart.

"I have to!"

"Microwave meals do not count." I laugh, handing her the whip cream. She took it and sprayed a little on the pancake. She handed it back to me and a thought came to mind.

"Can you fry whip cream?" Lissa shrug and I decided to test the theory.

For all those who wonder if they could fry whip cream, then think again cause you can not. I am bitting my lip currently, looking at the entrance of the restaurant Comrade, the nick name I have given him, had told me to be at.

I sigh, shaking my head. This wasn't a big deal! I mean he is just a boy and I am just a girl going to dinner. I've done this before, I should not be nervous.

And yet I am. I was nervous that he wouldn't really like me or if he was just playing me like Adrian had. But then again, he just felt so right. Like I have known a total of two days and everything he is makes me so happy. I don't want to rush into anything but I wouldn't mind a proposal.

Oh my God, did I really just think that? Well it's official, I'm going crazy. Bad shit crazy.

Okay okay Rose, let's do this! Let's do this, go in there and show him how freaking wonderful you are!

Nodding to myself I open my car door and head into the restaurant.

Here I come.

* * *

Dimitri's POV.

Where is she? Did I scare her? Oh fuck, I scared her. Aw darn..

It's okay, she's a little late it will be just fine. I mean, she's just a girl. Nothing more, maybe she's crazy? That won't help, I'm crazy.

I sigh, running a hand through my hair. I have left it down for the evening. I pull my hands together, picking at them nervously.

My eyes never left the entrance to the restaurant. Every time it open, I sat on the edge of my seat hoping for the dark hair monster.

My eyes are train to the ground as I thought. They meet a black heel. Slowly my eyes follow up the person, her legs long and to her red dress. It fits the girl well, it wasn't to skimpy nor to modest. It fell just above her knees fluttering out from the wait. It frames her perfectly, again not to much nor to little, and left her arms bare. Just a small amount of cleavage for the icing on the cake. Her dark hair fell over her shoulder in a messy braid. And finally, my eyes rest on her face. It was my dark hair monster, her eyes gleaming as she searches for me. Her bangs are perfectly framing her face, her cheeks rose red, her lips perfectly in a pout and her cute small nose scrunch up. She is ravishingly gorgeous.

I stand up, almost knocking my chair down in the process, with an enormous smile on my face. "Roza!" I call softly but loud enough to catch her attention. Just like me, a bright smile came upon her face.

She hurries over to me, her eyes never leaving mine. "Roza?" She asks, stoping at our table.

I walk around pulling a chair out to her. She sat down and took a seat opposite her. "Yes, it is a nickname." I confirm, my smile turning into a smirk. "Is there something wrong?"

"Oh no! It's just, you know, I thought nicknames were only used if you knew the person well." She blushes, her face becoming even more pretty.

"I can say it about a hundred times in a minute." I pause to let her observe. "Roza, Roza, Roza, Roza, Roza, Roza-"

"Okay! I get it! It's alright it was just a thought." I smile and shake my head.

"Hmmmm." I hum taking a sip from my drink. She mimicks my hum and I laugh.

"I do not like my name." Roza continues. She placed her hands on the table, pulling them together.

"Why?" I ask, sitting straighter. I love her name, I thought it was beautiful.

"I don't know, it's so cliche and my name is a spice. Not only that it's a old ladies name..." She pauses, thinking of something to say or deciding weather or not to tell me it. "It's actually been a dream of mine to be 'Old lady Rose.' you know? I'd drive around the neighborhood, dead eyeing teenagers." She motion 'im watching you' face. I laugh at her random thought.

"That's great! I can't wait to be there for that." I knew saying that was a little over the line but her face made it worth it. She smiles softly, thinking about what I said. Her eyes meet mine and I melt into the brown eyes. She is so beautiful...

She clears her throat, breaking eye contact. I then realize that no waiter has come over and taken our order yet. I turn around to see what was up.

My eyes meet a man's eyes. A man I had knocked out. He scowls at me and shows me his knife. Well, that's not good.

* * *

Third POV

"Well look at what we have here!" Jesse Zeklos chippers. Robert Dashkov smiles and looks down at the tied up man in plastic wrap.

Robert looks up at Jesse, his smiling decreasing. "Jesse, my man you are rather good."

"That's the closest I'll get to a complement from you." Jesse smile widens as he looks at Robert. The men share a secret grin. Robert Dashkov was the younger brother of Victor Dashkov, whom Robert hated. Victor is a wealthy drug dealer and among other things. Victor had everything including Robert. Robert wants nothing more then to take over the family business and Victor stood in his way. That's why Robert and Jesse are here tonight, about to throw a man into the lake.

Jesse Zeklos is a hit man, Roberts hit man. They had dragged information out of the man in the plastic wrap, James Vance. The information was to take down some of the men in Victors house and James was the first to go.

"We are so close!" Robert whispers to Jesse. "All we need to do is convince Victor to hire Dimitri Belikov! Then he will be dead! And we can move out of this shit hole of a place! No offense, I know you've grown here."

Jesse laughs and agrees. "None taken.I like you Robert. You make big calls and you have big balls." Robert pause at the comment but doesn't say anything.

Before they continue, James starts to wake up. "Hey buddy! Having a rough night?!" Robert mocks as Jesse kicks James.

They haul James to the side of the bridge and tip him over, killing the man.

New enemy? Hmm, you'll have to wait till next week! Sorry again for the late chapter! I am now just at a hotel! I'll be posting GAME NIGHT as soon as I can.

* * *

Anyway Lovies, thank you to all you favorite, follow it review. Always remember to be kind! Stay Cheezy Folks.

~Cheezy ;)


	7. Enemies Talk

Hey there Lovers! So this week, I have a short chapter... :( Yeah I hate it too. I have finals soon ( btw, my school year has ended and since I'm homeschool. I take my finals after I finish the school year. Yeah I know it's weird.) So I wrote this short. I PROMISE NEXT WEEK WILL ONLY HAVE DIMITRI AND ROSE FLUFF!

Thank you all who read, review, follow, and favorite. This chapter is for you.

Disclaimer; I don't not own VA or some of the plot.

* * *

"You are telling me, Vance was killed?" Victor Dashkov asked his brother and, what seems to be, his gay friend.

"Yes! He was killed! I'm telling you, he hasn't shown up to work for 5 days Victor! Not only that, Alberta Petrov is after you!" Victor is still astonished. He rather liked James Vance.

"I liked him..." Robert wanted to bang his head against the wall. He takes a deep breath before continuing.

"We need to eliminate Alberta Petrov." Robert said, placing his hands behind his back. Victors' eyes swished to him, a snarl coming to his lips.

"No, if we keep low...She won't find us." Robert growled, bitting back the words. He just needed him to agree to hire hit man.

"So what, we stop business? Victor, we are fucking drug lords! We can't just stop, we have costumers to satisfy!" Victors eyes turn hard, his anger issues coming over him.

"Robert! After that stupid stunt you pulled last year, there is no way I'm going to kill the one women who could wipe us all out!" Victor slams his hands on the desk, the desk rambled doing so.

"Well Victor, if we just kill her it will all be done with!" Robert shoots back.

Victor picks up a glass and slams it on the table. Behind Victor is his soother, Spiriton. He took a step forward but Victor counted to ten quickly and became clam. "They are still cleaning blood off the walls at home Robert! We have to hang low." His voice was a growl, a very low growl.

Alberta is not Victor's and Robert's family friend. They have gone as far as to having a murder rampage. That rampage had been brutal and causes then having to hang low.

"Excuse me, but I have an idea." Jesse said suddenly. Victor and Robert turn to him. "Why don't we hire a hit man."

"Oh, so we hire someone to do our problems? That sounds great." Victor scoffed, crossing his arms. "Let someone else do our dirty work... Disgraceful.."

"No no. There is this one hit man. He's not a famous one, but he knows how to get the job down quietly. And he's good. I've seen him do his work, he dances in and then dances out." Victor still was not convinced. Robert on the other hand, is starting to get irritated.

"He's been running from Stan Alto for over 4 years." Robert all but spat. That caught Victor's attention. Like Alberta, Stan was a famous drug lord and assassin. Everyone knew he is alive, they just don't know where he is. If possible, Stan is even more famous then Alberta. You don't just run from Stan Alto, he always find you. Victor is already convince, and his brother saw it.

"Four years?" Robert nods, a playful smirk forming upon his lips. "Why haven't I heard of him?"

"Because, like I said, he's infamous. He's quiet, doesn't want to make a big deal about what he does. And why on earth would Alto tell anyone some one has been outsmarting him for over four years?" Jesse said, standing up. Jesse tower's over all the men in the room, but he clearly wasn't as broad.

Victor shakes a finger at him. "I'm starting to like you."

Jesse smirks, wiggling his eyebrows. "So what do you say? Hire him, and Alberta will be taken care of."

Victor sat there, thinking. Hire the man and all problems will dissolve. Plus his mom would talk to them again. He would be the most dangerous man in the state. Victor smiles, holding his hand out. "Deal."

Robert smiles, happy that his bait was taken. Soon enough, the world would be rid of Victor Dashkov and Robert Dashkov would replace him.


End file.
